


ending scene

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minhee finds jungmo by chance.





	ending scene

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the messy unread drabble i just REALLY miss jungmo ;w;

minhee’s free day comes in the form of rainy skies and empty streets. it’s an odd monday morning, not too late for kids to be out of school but not too early for adults to be heading to work. the sidewalks are bare, exempt the lone shopkeeper or two that sits underneath the cover of their storefront. the rain puts a dreary mood on everything, but minhee doesn’t mind. his busy schedule has made him miss the sight of rain, almost. it’s relieving to be outside for once.

there’s a sort of warming feeling that arises through minhee’s chest when he walks down the wet sidewalk, one hand carrying an umbrella too large for just one person and another hand stuffed into his raincoat pocket. the black face mask he usually uses hangs from one ear limply, swaying back and forth as he kicks at the small puddles that have formed in the dents of the pavement. unsurprisingly, he has made his way back to his school. though it’s a monday, minhee has been more or less exempt from coming to school at normal hours. sometimes he’ll come the entire week, other times he’ll appear in history class for thirty minutes and that will be it.

minhee stands outside the gates of his school for a while. maybe on a regular day a passerby may question his intentions, but on a day like this, there’s not a single soul out to tell him that. though he has been forever grateful for the opportunities he has been given as an idol, minhee can’t help but miss the simpler times. it feels as if every second he breathes- it’s a race for time. there is always a photoshoot to attend, an interview to conduct, a special performance to rehearse. if he’s not doing any of the three, he is back at the company with his members going over acting, language, and etiquette lessons. there is just so much to do in so little time, minhee isn’t sure how he goes through each day without even five hours of sleep.

there’s a light tap on minhee’s shoulder that suddenly catches him off guard. swiftly, minhee turns around and feels the coldness of the rain hit his skin when he sees the person in front of him. minhee drops the umbrella in surprise, hearing it hit the floor with a dull sound. of course. it’s jungmo.

jungmo’s shirt is soaking wet, sticking to his skin like he has just gotten out of the shower. his hair is wet too, albeit a bit less than his clothes. in that instant, jungmo tries his best to put on a smile. minhee can see how hard he tries to seem happy. they’ve known each other for long enough- even months of separation couldn’t affect the two.

surprisingly, it’s jungmo who first pulls minhee into an embrace. the sleeves of minhee’s school uniform that peak out from his rain jacket have already begun to get soaked, but he pays no attention to this. instead, he lets himself fall into jungmo’s arms, the comforting and familiar scent of jungmo’s laundry detergent somehow making its way into his senses. minhee knows that it’s probably stupid for the two to be out there in the rain, but what else is there to do? it’s been an eternity, minhee thinks.

when the two remove themselves from each other, minhee realises he has been crying the entire time. the rain seems to mask the tears that fall endlessly, but jungmo takes note of this. he can tell from the way minhee sniffles, the way his cheeks flush fully, the way his eyes puff up, and the way he rubs at them with intense furor. with no words, jungmo reaches out to wipe the tears that travel down minhee’s already-stained cheeks. minhee’s cold hands suddenly warm up. it all seems so cliché, really. and just like that, minhee lets out a full laugh. how he has missed jungmo_!_

the younger boy wonders if his classmates can see them from the windows of the school building. but what does that matter? it’s a blessing in itself to find the chance to see jungmo. of course they text from time to time, but conflicting schedules make it harder and harder to do. when jungmo is at work or training at starship, minhee is somewhere in a studio or music show. there’s simply no time to meet up or talk casually like they used to.

finally, when minhee has stopped laughing, he lets his gaze awkwardly fall back on jungmo’s face. there hasn’t been a day that has passed in which jungmo has never looked handsome. it’s such a peculiar thought to have about someone who is supposed to be your coworker- but minhee can’t deny the truth. even with sopping wet hair and a feigned grin, jungmo still looks handsome.

it takes a second before minhee realises that jungmo’s hand still cups his cheek. there must be something embarrassing about this situation, but both of them don’t seem to care. instead, minhee’s eyelids flutter shut and jungmo leans in to place a soft, wet kiss on the younger boy’s lips. there have always been the secret, not-so-quick kisses that have occurred behind practice room cameras, the last bathroom stall, or the occasional hotpot restaurant, but never something like this. it’s a riveting feeling that drives minhee insane. he wants more, he decides, and tugs at jungmo’s shirt collar when the other begins to pull apart.

of course, jungmo complies. the two stand like that in the rain for a good few minutes, cherishing these few sweet moments they have with each other. who cares if the rain has soaked every corner and crease of their clothes, who cares if they’re in public? to them, these moments can last an eternity. the scrutiny and uncomfortableness of the public eye doesn’t matter in that moment.

finally, minhee picks up his umbrella and offers to cover jungmo from the rainfall. it’s pretty much useless at this point, but there’s no point in not using it. minhee’s cheeks are flushed more than ever and he is sure the older boy can see the red that slowly creeps up his neck to the tips of his ears. jungmo chuckles at this and steals another quick kiss from minhee. it reminds them of trainee days.

when the two walk back into the streets with both empty hands stuffed into jungmo’s warm coat pocket, minhee lets out a sigh of relief. he’s not sure how much longer this moment will last, but he knows he will remember every moment of it. quietly, minhee squeezes jungmo’s hand.

“you know, jungmo- i’ve really missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this work was partially inspired by this one cool twt artist and one specific drawing they did!!! [here it is](https://twitter.com/overrunboys/status/1181150933813624832)
> 
> anyways i absolutely ADORE minimo like?? why am i such a slacker when it comes to writing for them hsjdhfj  
as self-proclaimed queen of minimo i VOW to keep this ship alive,,,, starship better give me more content or so help me god
> 
> connect with me!  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/091702)  
(i ult the boyz, x1, aoa, and ladies code :D)


End file.
